Crush Me
by Kaiyote
Summary: Slash. Little ficlets on the Episode Crush Me.


**Title:** Crush Me   
**Rating:** G / G   
**Paring:** Robbie/Travis   
**Summary:** Slash. Little ficlets on the Episode Crush Me.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Radio Free Rosko.   
**Warning:** Implied slash: Robbie/Travis   
**Notes:** These are all little ficlets on Robbie's POV on Travis. All in first person, and when I referre to 'he' I mean Travis. 

  
  
  
  
**Crush Me**   
  


  
  
_"The more you want something the less attainable it becomes." - Travis._   
  
  
  
I stare at him. I know he sees me, even though saying I'm all the way across the room would be underestimating. I watch him talk to other people, and smirk at something some one says. I wish I was there, sitting with him, but I can't. I don't know why, but I can't. I don't know why I keep competing with him…   
  
I wish I could ask him what to do, but then I can't because telling him I love one of my best friends when he's the one, just wouldn't work. I'd imagine that he'd say 'words have the power to both destroy and heal. When words are both true and kind, they can change our world' and then I would stare at him as if I didn't understand, and then he'd say "Whoever the person is that you are in love with, tell them kindly, and hope that even if they don't love you that they will be as kind to you as you were to them."   
  
But I wish he wouldn't say that, I'd wish he'd say instead "I love you, I always have, ever since I met you." But I know that wouldn't happen, nothing like that could happen. It just isn't likely…   
  
I stand up to leave, and I watch him as I do. Our eyes meet for a second, and he smiles slightly, almost asking if everything is okay with us. I look away though, I hope that he didn't take too much offence to this act, but I want to make clear my mind before I seriously talk with him. I sigh as I make my way to the front door, and the exit, …Why does love have to be so complicated.   
  
  
  
I make my way to his locker. I have no clue what I'm doing. I have no idea why I am suddenly doing this… Maybe I do… I know I want to fix things between us, and I can't believe how stupid I've been acting, but then again doesn't everyone say 'Love makes you do crazy things?'   
  
I'm so close to his locker now. I don't know if I can do this anymore… I'm afraid I'll do something wrong, or say something wrong and totally ruin everything that we had. Ruin everything that could be. I stop, I don't think I can go any further…I turn around, and then again, and then again. And I stop.   
  
I think this over now. Weigh the pros and con's going over to him. And the pros outweigh the con's more. I sigh and turn around, he isn't there anymore… I almost hit myself on the head, I hope I haven't missed my chance… I hope it isn't too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
It seems like I've searched for hours for him. I don't know where he could be anymore. It really did seem like I've been searching forever… I know his class ended at 11, and it was 11 now… I sighed, making my way to his lockers… I had a feeling though that all the looking had made me a little bit angrier with him… I'm not sure how I could possibly be angry with him over something so silly, but still I am.   
  
I sigh as I bump into a few people. Right now I wish everyone would just disappear so I could find him. I sigh, getting angrier as more and more people bump into me and get into my way. I glance at the bell and glare at it for ringing, making me possibly miss him again, which is something I do not want to do.   
  
I don't even say excuse me as I part through a group of people talking, now I only have one thing on my mind. Him. Getting to him. That's the most important thing I could ever do right now. Get to him. I don't even notice the footsteps that are trying to catch up to me, or that he's yelling my name. I only notice when some one runs into me, I turn around, about to yell at the person. Then I realized it's him.   
  
I don't know what to say… I know he's talking to me but all I can do is stare at him. I don't even realize what I'm doing before it is too late.   
  
"If you want me to forgive you then Torpedo, rematch, after school."   
  
I gasp…more in my head than out loud… I'm too embarrassed to do anything now…I realize I probably just lost my chance now… I walk away… Could it get any worse?   
  
  
  
  
  
I grin as I think back upon dodging the ball. It does feel good to win, but even better that I can just forget about this whole thing now. I think back again on it… something is wrong with the memory of it. I'm sure I remember him throwing the ball with his right arm… But then I remembered when I saw him writing something yesterday it was with his left hand…   
  
I glance at him and yell, "Hey…you threw the ball at me with your right hand…but you are left handed!"   
  
He smiles at my softly and laughs, I can't help but laughing to as I run over to him.   
  
He grins at me and says, "Look…Robbie, I jus didn't want anything to get in the way of our friendship. I didn't mean to insult you or anything like that…If I could do it again, I would never have picked up the ball."   
  
I sigh, "I know you are right. It was stupid of me to get upset…"   
  
"No," he said, "It wasn't. You were right to get upset. You are naturally good at this, and it was like I was invading your territory…I just hope that nothing will get in the way of a friendship as good as ours…"   
  
"Yeah," I said, smiling as he walked away.   
  
Even though I didn't know if he loved me, or even thought of me that way, I was glad enough that he cared so deeply of our friendship. And that I hadn't ruined anything…I sigh and run off after him… That doesn't mean I still can't try…   
  
  
  
end.   
  
  
  
A/N: It wasn't that great...but oh well. 


End file.
